Requim for a Sergeant
by waikiki23
Summary: A dedication to John Banner.


**I own nothing, wish I did! Thanks goes to Jennaya for being my are awesome. Please review!**

In the compound of Stalag 13, the men of Barracks 2 were playing volleyball in the warm sunshine. It felt good to the men to be outside after they had been forced to stay indoors due to the Kommandant confining them to the barracks for the past 4 days. Colonel Robert Hogan was leaning against the barracks wall, on the one hand watching his men and on the other, letting his mind wander away from the horrible war they were involved in to a time when all was peaceful.

Sergeant Schultz ambled up to the American colonel, sitting on the bench next to him. "Hi-ya Schultz. What's up?"

"Nothing Colonel Hogan, just doing my rounds. I needed a break," Schultz responded, trying to catch his breath.

Hogan glanced over at him, concern etched on his face. The rotund guard looked very pale in the bright sunshine. "You okay Schultz? You don't look so good today."

"I don't feel well. Every time I take a breath, it feels like something is sitting on my chest. Plus, my back has been hurting for a few days. I have no idea what could be wrong."

"Schultz, I think you need to go the doctor. It sounds serious," Hogan said as Schultz stood back up. He picked up his rifle and looked over at the Senior POW. "I will Colonel Hogan, right after I got off duty."

"Just so long as you go. Maybe you could talk Klink into letting you go now."

"I can't, the Kommandant left strict orders not to be disturbed. Well, I'll be seeing you Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied, leaving the American still leaning against the Barracks as he continued on his rounds.

The other 4 men of his team sauntered over to their commander. All 5 watched the Sergeant of the Guard make his way to the fence to continue his rounds.

"Gov'nor, is Schultzie okay?" Newkirk asked, while watching Schultz slowly walking near the front gate.

"I don't think so. He's having trouble breathing and his arm is hurting. Plus he looked really pale. He says he'll go to the doctor after he gets off duty," Hogan replied, crossing his arms in front of him and heading into the Barracks. The others followed him in.

"That sounds bad," Kinch remarked, sitting down on his bunk. Newkirk, Carter and Hogan sat at the table while LeBeau started making coffee

"Yeah I know. I wish we could get him to go to his doctor now, but he won't disturb Klink," Hogan acknowledged, playing with his crush cap.

No one said anything else, the Barracks deathly quiet. All were thinking about the kind Sergeant of the Guard.

* * *

Colonel Wilhelm Klink looked up from his mound of paperwork as he heard a commotion in the front office. The door flew open, Corporal Langenscheidt rushing in.

"What is the meaning of this Corporal?" Klink queried, standing as the young corporal saluted him.

"Kommandant, its Sergeant Schultz! We need to take him to the hospital!"

"What?! What happened?"

"He hasn't been feeling well today and he was on his rounds and he just collapsed. Sir, it is very bad!" Langenscheidt looked like he would himself collapse at any moment.

Klink picked up the phone and looked at the corporal. "I will call for an ambulance. You are dismissed Corporal."

Langenscheidt saluted his superior, turned and bolted out the door. He was very worried about the Sergeant of the Guard. Schultz was a man he looked up to, almost like a father figure. As he neared the downed sergeant, he began to pray for the kind-hearted guard. _Please mein Gott, please let him be okay._

* * *

A couple of hours later, a morose Corporal Langenscheidt entered Barracks 2 and shut the door behind him. He stood for a moment, looking at the 15 men that resided there. _How do I tell them?_

Hogan noticed the young man seemed to have a few tears falling down his face. He guided the corporal to the commons table and made him sit down. Hogan sat next to him as LeBeau pressed a cup of coffee into his hands.

"Langenscheidt! What's wrong?"

He was unable to answer for a few moments, emotions threatening to over take him. His emotions won out. The tears began to fall freely as he took in a shuddering breath. His reply came out stuttered, "It...it is...Sergeant Schultz. He.. He is...dead."

The 15 men all looked at each other before the barracks erupted with noise as the news sank in. Langenscheidt was unable to stop the flow of tears the overwhelming grief was pushing out.

"What?! How?" LeBeau asked, leaving his cooking to stand by the table.

"That can't be!" Carter exclaimed, jumping up from his bunk. The others also crowded around the emotional guard.

"Hold it fellows. Langenscheidt, what happened?" Hogan asked, holding his hand up to silence his men. Inside, Hogan's heart felt as if it had been ripped out. He really liked Schultz, even if he was the enemy.

It took the corporal a few moments to compose himself before saying, "He had a heart attack. Colonel Klink called for an ambulance. They did all they could to help him. The doctor said he was pretty much gone when we took him in. He died at the hospital."

The others looked at each other, still not quite believing the news. No one said anything, the only sound being the occasional sniffle, the shock of losing the gentle guard still overwhelming.

"Oh Gov'nor. What do we do without our Schultzie?" Newkirk asked softly, sitting at the table, looking at his commanding officer.

Hogan looked at all his men before turning his gaze to his crush cap. "I don't know Newkirk. I just don't know."

* * *

_Oh Schultz. What will I do without you? _Klink thought to himself, sitting at his desk. Corporal Langenscheidt had just left his office, after telling him the news that his Sergeant of the Guard had died.

Klink buried his head in his hands for a moment, the tears flowing freely as his emotions overtook him. _Why? Why him? He was a good, gentle, kind man? Why did he have to die?_

Klink thought back to when he first met the Sergeant, when he had been assigned to Stalag 13:

_**Klink had just been promoted to Colonel and was being assigned **__**to a Luftstalag. This Stalag was near Hammelburg, where some of his **__**family was from. He entered the camp his first day, noticing how many POWs there really were. "I'll have to be on my toes, just **__**to take care of the prisoners assigned here," he thought as he looked around.**_

_**The car stopped in front of the office. He exited the car alighted the steps and entered the main office. He nodded to the pretty young fraulein that was his secretary. He entered his office to see 2 men already there; one sergeant and prisoner.**_

_**"Yes, can I help you?"**_

_**"Herr Kommandant, I am your Sergeant of the Guard, **__**Sergeant Hans Schultz. This is Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corp and senior prisoner of war," the guard said, saluting his superior officer.**_

_**"Oh ja ja. Nice to meet you sergeant. You may continue your duties," Klink said, sitting down at his desk.**_

_**"Thank you Herr Kommandant. When you would like to take a tour of the camp and review your guards, please let me know," Schultz said as he left the office.**_

Klink's first impression of his guard that day was a hard worker, but one that was kind and sensitive to others and cared for them. He had been right on the money.

_Oh Schultz, who will bring children happiness after the war is over and your toy factory, is able to be established again? _

The Kommandant stood and went over to his carafe of schnapps. He poured a glass and raised it heavenward. _You were one of a kind my friend. Godspeed Hans, Godspeed._

Klink downed the shot, letting it burn as he tearfully went to his quarters for the evening.

* * *

A few days later, Klink held a memorial service for Sergeant Schultz. The only place big enough to hold the service was the mess hall, as even all the guards were in attendance. Mrs. Schultz also arrived to the camp for her husband. Klink stood in front of everyone, starting the service. The whole room quieted to where even a pin drop could be heard.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming today. Today we are honoring the life of Sergeant Hans Schultz, Sergeant of the guard here at Stalag 13. First I'd like to say that Schultz was very good, kind and a gentleman. He cared deeply for others and was a father figure to many guards. He will be deeply missed." Klink stopped for a moment, tears spilling easily onto the podium, his voice catching.

"I'd like to ask Colonel Hogan up to say a few words for the prisoners." Klink walked over to an empty chair at the front as Hogan took the front.

"Thank you Kommandant. I know I speak for all that we could not have asked for a more soft-hearted, kinder soul that Schultz. Even though we would e never got angry with us. He definitely was one of a kind. May you have peace Schultz in the big toy factory in the sky. We're going to miss you." Hogan stopped talking, realizing that he couldn't say anymore. It just hurt too much. Hogan left the stage, sitting next to his men.

Langenscheidt slowly made his way to the front, each step painful. He cleared his throat, before beginning. "Sergeant Schultz was very much a father figure for me and others. We could look up to him and he was a good listener. He never judged us. We will never forget his dedication or kindness. Thank you sergeant, we will miss you."

As Langenscheidt sat down, Mrs. Schultz suddenly got up and went to the front. "I want to thank you all for making my husband a happy man. He really loved it here, especially being assigned under you Colonel Klink. You were a very good mentor for him. He also enjoyed all the guards here, treating most as his sons. When he would come home on leave, he would tell me everything. His face would light up with excitement. He talked about you prisoners as well. You certainly gave him a run for his money. I will always be grateful to you all for making him a happy man. I love you Hans," She paused for a moment before the grief racked her again and she left the building crying.

No one said a word, heads bowed, tears falling as all were thinking the same thing, _Goodbye Schultz, we're gonna miss you._


End file.
